


won't stop till we're legends

by avestrum



Series: tendou week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merfolk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Implied Pre Replationship Yamagata Hayato/Kawanishi Taichi, Lemonpeel Angelfish Ushijima, Lionfish Tendou, Little Mermaid Elements, Little mermaid inspired, M/M, Minor/Background Ushijima Wakatoshi/Goshiki Tsutomu, Multi, Prince Goshiki, Prince Semi, Secrets, Tendou Satori Week 2020, Tendou Week 2020, Tiger Shark Kawanishi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: There is something to be said about legends.There are legends that the ocean is much deeper than humans will ever be able to travel. There are legends that claim that monsters are buried far below the surface of the ocean and dwell in peace. Legends filled with gods, monsters and men.Tendou’s favourite ones are those of their creator and their mother. The humans named her Amphitrite, others claimed she was Keto, the creator of monsters that dwelled in the sea.Tendou knows better.Day 3 Tendou Week: semiten + au: your choiceHappy 26th Birthday Tendou!
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Semi Eita, Kawanishi Taichi & Tendou Satori, Kawanishi Taichi & Yamagata Hayato, Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita & Yamagata Hayato, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: tendou week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: TendouWeek2020





	won't stop till we're legends

There is something to be said about legends. 

There are legends that the ocean is much deeper than humans will ever be able to travel. There are legends that claim that monsters are buried far below the surface of the ocean and dwell in peace. Legends filled with gods, monsters and men. 

Tendou’s favourite ones are those of their creator and their mother. The humans named her Amphitrite, others claimed she was Keto, the creator of monsters that dwelled in the sea. 

Tendou knows better.

They don’t.

Legends of monsters should have applied to those on land, not at sea. He learned that the hard way, from his mother after his father hadn’t come home with the hunting pod, from Reon, who had almost lost a tentacle to hooked nets. From Wakatoshi, who almost lost his life to keep him out of trouble. There is something about legends, that doesn’t stop Tendou from wandering too close when there are ships on the surface of the ocean.

Beneath him is dark and deep. Sagae swims around rapidly, he’s getting used to longer fins now that he’s gotten older, but his lithe figure is aerodynamic and he’s quite excited by the fact Shibata wants him to chase him. Ushijima is swimming around the perimeter with Kawanishi, keeping watch if some overzealous pods or creatures decide to try and take a bite out of Sagae, or gods forbid Shibata, while they try to work out some extra energy.

Tendou catches the sight of Ushijima’s tail from the other side of where Sagae is swimming. All thirteen of his dorsal spines shiver as the current shifts around them. About twenty metres above them, a ship slows its pace. An anchor drops down through the water, sending bubbles going up towards the ocean’s surface. It startles Sagae, who barrels right into Tendou’s chest, out of control as he tries to dodge the anchor.

Ushijima is the first one to swim over to them. Tendou meets Ushijima’s eyes carefully, before he flicks his up towards the ship that’s slowed to a stop above them. Shibata continues to circle around Taichi, excitable and wanting to swim more.

“We should return to the pod, Reon will be waiting for us to migrate further into the reef.” Ushijima says bluntly. Tendou knows he’s right. They’re days away from the annual migration Washijou leads to get their pod to safety. 

Tendou nods and steadies Sagae in his hands, holding him by his biceps until the young cookie cutter shark stops vibrating in his grip. 

“Alright, Sagae-chan, can you go get Shibata and Kawanishi since you’re so fast.” The compliment has Sagae lighting up as he nods rapidly. Kawanishi and Shibata are already swimming back towards them knowingly. The older shark having hefted his spear from his right to his left hand defensively.

Kawanishi doesn’t really like humans. He lost two podmates and a sibling from his litter to fishermen when he was younger, before Washijou found him and took him in. Tendou nods at him from across the open water, as Sagae barrels his way to them. 

Overexcited and eager, Shibata allows his friend to chase him around as they make their way back. Kawanishi swims ahead of them, a scowl, which Tendou would think is permanent if he hasn’t seen Kawanishi smile at Reon, firmly on his face when Shibata yelps.

They only looked away for a second.

In an instant, Shibata is shoved away, rolling in the water leaving a cloud of blood behind him. His shoulder is identified immediately as the source of the wound. While Kawanishi floats, stunned by the sight and smell of blood, Tendou and Ushijima are the first to move.

In opposite directions.

Tendou puts on an impressive burst of speed and zips towards Sagae, while Ushijima immediately swims over towards Shibata to look over his wound.

Sagae is tangled in a net that must have been thrown in by the humans on the ship above. It must have drifted down as they lingered in the water beneath the ship. It’s a strong net, with hooks braided along each line. They dig into Sagae’s skin despite how he bites at the ropes with his teeth. Tendou grips at the net, wincing when hooks dig into his palms. 

“Tendou-san!” Sagae cries when the muffled sound of machinery cuts through the water's surface.

“I’ve got you Sagae-kun.” Tendou mutters, but no matter how hard he claws and bites at the ropes, they don’t pull free, further wounding both his palms and Sagae’s instead. “Taichi! Your spear!” 

His call spurs Kawanishi into action, the tiger shark swims towards them, holding out the weapon once he’s near for Tendou to start slicing into the ropes. Slowly but surely the net is being pulled upwards. Sagae whimpers among the ropes as the net closes around him the closer it gets to the water's surface.

“Satori!” Ushijima yells from below them, with Shibata firmly at his side. “You’re too close to the surface!”

“He’s almost free Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou yells back. He’s close enough to hear the bustling above the surface. The birds and the wind. His keen ears pick up the faint chatter of humans on the ship that had anchored. The hole he’s cut is nowhere near big enough for Sagae to slip out without harm to his fins.

“Shift.” Tendou hisses as Sagae’s head starts to break the water. “Shift! And we’ll come find you.” 

“What?” Sagae exclaims violently. “No! Tendou-san! Please don’t-”

“I’ll come find you!” Tendou says firmly as he grasps onto Sagae’s hand through the net. “I don’t break my promises Sagae-kun.  _ I’ll find you! _ ” Sagae breaches the surface, fingers slipping out of Tendou’s, as the net is hauled out of the water and up the side of the large brigantine.

"Tendou, that was too close.” Ushijima chastises once they’re side by side. Tendou nods despite never taking his eye off of the surface of the water.

"I'll take Shibata back to the pod and return with Reon." Ushijima says from his left. Tendou is already looking towards the direction of the ship, planning to follow it all the way back to whatever kingdom it came from. His palms are slowly healing from the fish hooks that dug into his skin. 

"It wasn't your fault." Kawanishi says from his right as Ushijima begin to swims away with a shaken Shibata

"I should have been faster." Tendou says while frowning. His eyes flick towards Kawanishi before he signs. "I have to get him back."

"You're not the only one here Tendou." Kawanishi reaches out to touch Tendou's shoulder gently. "We're all responsible.  _ We, _ " Kawanishi stresses, as he squeezes Tendou's shoulder reassuringly. "Will get him back."

*

A few hours later, when Ushijima meets them with Oohira beside him, they swim alongside the ship as it begins to head North. Thanks to regular lessons from Saitou-san when he was a pup, Tendou knows vaguely which human kingdom lies North. There are three. Shiratorizawa, Aoba Johsai lays west of the massive kingdom, they too border the coast and share the seas with the Seijoh pod. Just beyond them is the kingdom of Karasuno. 

Shiratorizawa is a large kingdom that is built along the coast. It's castle is on a high cliff that is the apex of their city. Shiratorizawa flies the colours of purple and white, and that is exactly where the ship that took Sagae is heading. It would not be the first time their pod has ventured onto land, although Sagae, Shibata and the younger members of their pod have not received such a luxury.

"What do we know about Shiratorizawa, do they know we exist?"

"Saitou-san's lessons never said." Kawanishi mutters. "But we should treat them like they’re aware of us and be wary.” Ever the careful one Kawanishi surveys the docks as they linger around them. 

“The cove Washijou-san uses frequently is nearby, it should have clothes and weapons, from there we are to figure out how we proceed in finding Sagae.” Ushijima said as he carefully peered towards the cliffside that sloped downwards and bordered the docks. 

“And if they’ve taken him to the palace? What then?” Kawanishi tightens his grip on the spear in his hand. His distaste towards humans is evident in the whiteness of his knuckles around the shaft of his spear.

“Tendou has received enough lessons to pose as a highborn human.” Ushijima says bluntly. “If Sagae has been taken to the palace, we attend the palace court with the intention of searching for a missing crew member.” 

“Wait wait wait, Wakatoshi-kun you can’t expect me to be able to pose as a Highborn.” Tendou shakes his head rapidly, waving his hands through the water in front of Ushijima’s face. “I’m nowhere near royalty material.” 

“Wakatoshi is not wrong.” Reon interrupts. “Out of all of us, Washijou has prepared you the best for interactions with humans. You’ve shown the greatest interest in them. You’re our best candidate Satori.” 

“Alright,” Tendou sighed, giving in to Reon’s expression. “To the cove first.” 

  
  


*

The process of going from their true forms to shifted forms is a tough one. Their spines and their tail bones shift to accommodate the formation of human limbs in place of their tails. It doesn’t necessarily hurt, but there is a lot of discomfort as Tendou hauls himself onto the smooth rocks on the inside of the cove and wiggles his toes until he regains feeling in them.

The actual city of Shiratorizawa is bustling with activity, surprising the group of mers as they make their way through the town surrounding their sleeves. The hustle and bustle seems to get busier as they get closer to the palace.

"Excuse me," Oohira stops in the market and turns towards the old man behind a stall. "May I ask why it's so busy?"

"You must be new to our kingdom!" The old man says jovially. "The kingdom is celebrating the prince's birthday in three days, I don't suppose you are here for the celebration then?"

"No," Oohira glances back over to where Ushijima and Kawanishi are flanking Tendou protectively. "We are travelling with our prince, but lost a crew mate overboard. We were hoping he found his way here."

"Oh." The old man looks thoughtful. He purses his lips together and taps his fingers together. "The prince returned this morning, he brought along a boy with strange markings much like yours." The old man gestures towards the scarring on Reon's arm from a hooked net. "Last us commoners heard, the boy was to be taken in under the wing of the prince’s younger brother.”

“Although!” The old man adds. “Our celebrations are quite a treat should you stay for them.” 

Kawanishi looks increasingly uncomfortable next to Tendou as another human shifts past the trio, so Reon nods his thanks towards the old man. 

“He’s in the palace.” Reon says once he’s out of earshot of the old man and closer to his podmates. 

The palace of Shiratorizawa is a lot more lavish when Tendou steps inside. Despite the old stories that Shiratorizawa is a kingdom of war, tapestries hang from ceiling to floor across the walls, the castle shines and glitters whenever Tendou turns his eyes. His earrings chime whenever he turns his head to take in the many tales regaled on cloth and the many paintings that fill the space where the tapestries do not. 

“Don’t mention a word of Sagae until we know he isn’t being kept against his will.” Tendou whispers as they approach a room that has a long line of visitors leading out of it. Most of the visitors look like highborn humans, with rich clothing and gifts in hand, however there are plenty that look like the old man from the markets.

“And what’s our cover story.” Kawanishi mutters, a hint of snark in his tone. “Surely we can’t just waltz into a meeting with the Prince of all people, not without an offering of sorts.”

It is Ushijima who pulls a pouch from his waist and holds it out to Tendou. Inside are small pearls, their beauty is inadvertently undeniable. Their worth, especially to humans, more so. Tendou glances down at the pouch of pearls in his hand.

“But these are yours.” Tendou protests. Ushijima has been collecting his pearls for years.

“Bringing Sagae home is worth more than some gifts from our mother.” Ushijima says plainly. The pearls click together in the pouch, shining brightly when Tendou tips one out to inspect them. They match the colour of Ushijima’s hair, an almost obsidian green. 

“Tendou should give them to the prince.” Oohira adds. “He is our leader, it’s best if he approaches them as such.” 

“But it puts him in harm's way.” Kawanishi snaps. 

“Taichi.” Ushijima’s firm tone stops him in mid movement to speak. Without raising his voice, Ushijima continued to speak. “We will be right behind him. I would not risk Tendou’s life so carelessly, you know this.” 

“Right. Sorry Ushijima-san.” Taichi bows his head respectfully.

The prince of Shiratorizawa is not what Tendou expects to see on the throne when they finally make it into the large and grand throne room. He looks younger than Tendou expects, although a lot of people are considered young when you were born hundreds of years ago at the bottom of the ocean. The prince looks like a rebellious young adult. Tendou has to stifle a couch as he sees that the Prince’s ashen blonde hair is dyed at the ends. He has a firm jaw and broad shoulders. He lounges in his chair and looks like he doesn’t want to be there.

“Thank you Prince Semi.” A woman a few places ahead of him bows low. The prince-Semi-smiles at her, and the softness of the smile betrays the scowl that was on his face just a few moments ago. Whatever gift the woman has is then placed onto a tray, which is then brought away by a servant. 

Tendou expects her to leave now that the gift has been given, instead another brings a pouch up to her.

“So the prince isn’t a tyrant?” Kawanishi whispers in confusion.

“Not all humans are.” Ushijima whispers in return. There’s a scuffle behind them and Tendou can only assume that Reon has pinched them both to get them to behave. He can’t take his eyes off the prince in front of him. Tendou tilts his head to the side, running his tongue over the tips of his canines as Prince Semi greets the next of his people politely.

Their eyes meet as Tendou stares. Prince Semi stops mid-sentence, blinking rapidly before he turns his attention back to the man in front of him and plastering a smile onto his face. Prince Semi’s eyes remind him of stones found in tidepools. A shiny, smooth brown that reflected the sun on the curve of their shape.

“Tendou?” Ushijima nudges him, forcing him to tear his gaze away from the prince. “What is it?” 

“Nothing.” Tendou chews on the skin of his bottom lip, who thought a prince would be so pretty, a human at that. They make their way, finally, to the front of the line in front of the Prince. When they’re allowed forward, Tendou takes a step away from the others to kneel in front of Prince Semi. He bows his head low.

“Prince Semi, we offer you this gift in light of the festivities. Apologies for not providing one appropriate to the situation, we were unaware of the festivities when we arrived.” Tendou recites. When he lifts his head, he smirks. 

Both the prince and the advisor that was standing to the prince’s right are staring at him in confusion. Next to Prince Semi, another young man perks up in his throne. Tendou assumes this is the prince’s younger brother.

“I am Prince Tsutomu! Where are you from?" The younger prince, Tsutomu beams as he leans forward in his throne. "I like your hair!"

Tendou snorts as he gets back up onto his feet. “Thank you Prince Tsutomu, I think your bangs are pretty cool.” To Prince Tsutomu's right, Prince Semi softens and motions with his hand.

"Stand and tell me your name." Semi murmurs. "Like all visitors, you are welcome in Shiratorizawa for as long as you wish bar any incidents."

"We appreciate that, your highness. I am Prince Tendou, these are my close friends and personal guards, Ushijima and Kawanishi and my adviser Oohira." Tendou gestures to his friends behind him. As a servant approaches he places the pouch of pearls on it to be taken away.

Semi raises his hand, stopping the servant from stepping away. "May I examine the gift?"

Semi weighs the pouch in his hand before he carefully opens it and selects a pearl from within, before he holds it up towards the sunlight filtering through the large windows in the ceiling of the throne room.

The pearl shines in between Semi's fingers. The advisor next to Prince Semi stares with the same amount of awe, while Prince Tsutomu leans over the arm of his throne to look into the pouch of pearls. 

"How did you come by these?" Semi asks as he lifts his gaze from the pearl towards Tendou.

"We are a fishing kingdom. Pearls such as these are a rare find." Tendou smoothly responds. "The mistress of the sea is kind enough to give us these gifts, it is our honour to share them."

"Will you be staying for Eita nii-chan's birthday in two days?" Prince Tsutomu asks excitedly from next to his brother. 

Tendou shoots a glance over at his friends. Kawanishi doesn't look too happy at the suggestion of staying in a human city for more than a day, however they still don't know where Sagae is, let alone if he's safe. Ushijima gives him a look that Tendou reads as encouraging, while Reon purses his lips. 

"Of course we will stay."

Prince Tsutomu practically beams at the response, turning to look at his brother in excitement.

Prince Semi on the other hand doesn’t take his eyes off of Tendou.

  
  
  


*

  
  


They get given rooms in the guest wing of the palace after they’re dismissed from the throne room. Two of the palace guards, Soekawa and Yamagata, are instructed to bring them to the guest wing unharmed for them to get settled in over the week. The guards leave with quick and simple directions around the palace and instruction to search for them if they get lost.

“We are happy to have visitors.” Yamagata says with a large grin stretched across his face. “Visitors mean excitement!” 

“We are happy to be here.” Tendou gives Yamagata a smile. He can feel Kawanishi’s scowl from behind him.

They find Sagae chatting to Prince Tsutomu on their second day in the palace. Their youngest pod mate looks comfortable, dressed in soft clothes as the younger prince is chatting with him. 

“Sagae?” At first Tendou can’t believe that he’s there. Sagae smiles and lifts his arms. Tendou can see marks all over him, where hooks have pierced his skin. 

Sagae stiffens at the sound of Tendou’s voice, before he whips around. Tendou can’t help the actual sound that comes out of his mouth when Sagae all but launches himself at their quartet. He tackles Tendou first, hugging Tendou around the waist. 

“Tendou-san you came for me!” 

“Hey Sagae.” Tendou ruffles Sagae’s hair carefully. “I got you kiddo. You okay?” 

“You know each other?” Prince Tsutomu’s gaze flicks between the both of them. The young prince seems to see Ushijima lingering behind Tendou and Kawanishi but is by Tendou wrapping his arms around Sagae and hugging him tight.

“Sagae’s is like our younger brother.” Tendou says fondly as he releases Sagae from his grip. “We thought we lost you didn’t we Sagae?” 

The young cookie cutter shark nods rapidly, before he delivers tight hugs to the rest of the pod. “Is Shibata-kun okay?” 

“Mhmm, Wakatoshi-kun took him home. He’s safe with Saito-san.” 

“So we can go home?” 

“You’re not staying for Eita _nii_ -chan’s birthday?” Tsutomu frowns, his whole frame wilting as he pouts. “But Eita _nii_ -chan hates his birthday! Could you please stay Tendou-san?”

“Well… if Wakatoshi-kun, Reon and Taichi are okay with staying for it.” Tendou glances over at his friends. “I know Sagae’s probably been missing home a lot. But it would take us a while to reach home.” 

“Satori.” Kawanishi reaches out. He grips onto Sagae’s arm and carefully pulls him away from Prince Tsutomu. “We can’t.” 

Prince Tsutomu’s bottom lip wobbles. 

It’s Ushijima who makes the decision for them. “We can stay for the party, but to make it home on time we should leave the morning after.” He steps forward, giving Prince Tsutomu a soft and welcome smile. “Is that alright with you?” 

Tsutomu beams, and Tendou doesn’t miss the blush that settles over Ushijima’s cheeks.

  
  


*

Out of everyone Tendou has ever met in his life, no one has fascinated him more than Prince Semi. Just from listening to the gossip around the palace, he’s intrigued. Prince Semi is the oldest child of the king from his first marriage, his mother died on the road ambushed by bandits. The king then remarried and had another son, Prince Tsutomu, whom Prince Semi is fiercely protective over.

While the King is away at war with the North, Prince Semi is ruling in his stead.

Tendou wants to know how a prince Semi’s age can handle so much power.

When his thoughts wander unintentionally, he wonders how Prince Semi would behave underneath him, on his fingers and with Tendou’s mouth on his skin.

Tendou also wants to know how Semi is so scowly when his younger brother seems to be a literal ball of sunshine.

“Woah!” Prince Tsutomu practically jumps in excitement when he sees Ushijima sparring with Kawanishi in the training ring. Reon is leaning next to Tendou but he fumbles to stand at attention at the sight of both Princes entering the courtyard. “Ushijima-san! You’re so cool!” Prince Tsutomu cheers. 

Ushijima falters in his strike, head turning to look over at Tsutomu. There’s a blush plastered across his best friend’s cheeks, before Ushijima nods in Tsutomu’s direction. Tsutomu beams. 

"Did you need us to leave the ring your highness?" Tendou perks up from the side ring to glance over at Semi. The prince seems to be watching the way his brother is staring at Ushijima, with a half fond and half concerned expression on his face.

Distractedly, Semi glances at Tendou with wide eyes. "It's time for Tsutomu's lessons, but… your men fight well." 

"Wakatoshi is the best fighter we have, he taught me how to fight when we were kids." Tendou says, taking a look at Tsutomu as he does so. The younger prince looks awestruck as he watches Ushijima and Kawanishi spar with each other. "Taichi is close to him in skill though."

"Tsutomu!" A firm voice calls across the courtyard. It shocks the younger prince out of his daydreaming and staring at Ushijima. The advisor that was flanking Prince Semi when they first came to the palace is striding towards them quickly. He's dressed in what is obviously training gear with two swords held in his hand.

Behind him is Yamagata, one of the guards that had escorted the merfolk to their rooms in the guest wing of their palace on the day of their arrival. The appearance of Yamagata throws Kawanishi off his game, as the ginger haired merfolk lifts his head and stares in Yamagata’s direction, allowing Ushijima to bowl him over. 

"And that would be Shirabu." Semi sighs. The older prince rolls his eyes as he then shoves his younger brother towards Shirabu despite the younger prince's protest. “He’s a close family friend and has been in charge of looking after Tsutomu’s lessons.” 

“He looks about your age?” Tendou comments. Semi’s eyes narrow, but he nods in response. 

“He’s between my age and Tsutomu’s.” Semi explains as he leans forward, propping his arms up on the wooden fence that surrounds the training arena. “But he’s to be my general as well as advisor if my father doesn’t return from the war in the North, so I’m to defer to him for judgement on my decisions.” Semi softens. “Tsutomu will have to one day too.” 

“Fair enough.”

“What allows you to travel so far from your kingdom?” 

Tendou fumbles for an answer, looking away from Semi and out across the courtyard where Ushijima and Kawanishi are fighting. Semi eyes him carefully when he doesn’t respond immediately.

“The truth is a funny thing isn’t it.” Tendou finally says. “You know my name, Tendou, translates to Heaven’s child, but Satori means mind reading monster, I was a bit of a monster as a kid. I don’t travel for any purpose, but I think my elders like it when I’m out and about instead of under their noses.” Tendou lies through his teeth as Semi gains a look of interest on his face. “My kingdom is small and peaceful, there aren’t wars for us to fight in. As long as my father is happy to continue with how it’s led, I don’t think it will change, at least that is what I believe allows me to travel.” While Washijou-san has never been his father, it is the closest thing to a King that Tendou can think of. 

“You are lucky then, to have your freedom.” Semi comments, although from his tone, Tendou can’t tell if it’s meant to be sarcastic, or if Semi is referring to a different topic. 

He does not ask.

  
  


*

“Fancy seeing you here.” Tendou says, surprising Semi as he steps away from the open window in the corridor. Semi is unsurprisingly in his sleep clothes, but Tendou didn’t expect to see him out and about late in the night, especially not wandering the palace walls.

“Tendou.” Semi says flatly, running a hand through his fringe to push it out of his eyes. Tendou wonders how much Semi can see in the dim lighting from the moon. Can he see the inhuman glow to Tendou’s eyes, the sharpness of his teeth? He meets Semi’s chocolate eyes. They are a lot softer in the moonlight, Tendou notices as he takes a step closer to Semi. “Why are you awake?” 

“Why are you?” Tendou counters, leaning against the cool stone of the wall. He had wandered out of his room in just the sleep pants provided by servants. Semi’s eyes drop from Tendou’s to his bare chest and the markings along his rib cage. His stripes are a shade darker from his natural skin tone. They weave an intricate pattern along the sides of his ribs and over his back.

“I couldn’t sleep.

“Come on Semisemi! You can trust me.” Tendou says jovially, inching closer to Semi as he does so. “Talking about your concerns may bring a solution to them.” 

Semi crosses his arms over his chest. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He mutters. Semi shifts his weight on his feet, before he turns to face Tendou with his whole body instead of just his head. “And why are you calling me Semisemi! Stop that!” 

“That’s alright I’ll talk enough for the both of us.” Tendou waves his hand dismissively.

They end up walking while they talk. After a couple minutes, more like ten, with Tendou talking about whatever he can think of, Semi starts to actively participate in the conversation.

“Do you believe that there are creatures in the ocean?” Semi asks suddenly, changing the topic from their favourite desserts. The question startles Tendou and he stops in his tracks in the middle of the corridor. 

“Now where’s this coming from SemiSemi?” Tendou laughs with a fake smile plastered on his face. He searches Semi’s face for any sign that gives away that the prince knows about his species’ existence, but finds nothing.

“Well, when we were returning from one of our Eastern Neighbours, Dateko, when we stopped to catch a haul.” Semi begins, stopping as well in the corridor. “But when we pulled up the net and it felt heavier than usual. There was a boy, about Tsutomu’s age.” 

Tendou’s breath hitches.

“But of course he didn’t… look like a sea creature and after Yamagata had spoken to him, he was deemed safe, and he latched onto Tsutomu.” Semi pauses. “Tsutomu said that he was a part of your crew and you lost him overboard.” 

“Yes… we weren’t necessarily sure we would find him, let alone alive.” Tendou manages to say as Semi’s brow furrows.

“And how long have you known him?”

“His whole life.” Tendou answers. His voice sounds a little harsh to his own ears as he puffs out his chest. “I’ve known Sagae since he was born, his family is close to mine.” 

“Is there a chance that… he isn’t human?” Semi asks seriously.

Fear grips at Tendou’s heart, threatening to shove it from his chest into his throat as it beats rapidly. “No.” He says firmly, narrowing his eyes at Semi.

“But-”

“No!” He repeats his sentiment with a slightly louder tone. Semi startles, taken aback by the change in his tone from his usual joking and fillipant behaviour. 

Tendou changes the subject. “Wakatoshi-kun and Tsutomu are so cute dancing around each other, don’t you think Semisemi?” Tendou gushes as he waves his arms in an excitable gesture, pretending like he didn’t just go from one mood to another. “That’s so sweet, falling in love after a first meeting.” 

“Is there such a thing as falling in hate.” Semi grumbles, rolling his eyes in Tendou’s direction, he too seems to be grateful for the change of atmosphere that Tendou has offered to the conversation with the change of subject. “And you don’t know if Tsutomu has feelings for your friend! He could just be admiring his ability to fight.”

Tendou guffaws, doubling over with laughter. 

“No way! Tsuchan totally likes Wakatoshi-kun.” 

“Either way it doesn’t bother me.” Semi shrugs as they approach another wing of the palace. This one is fancier, and better lit than the corridor of the wing that Tendou found Semi in. The walls are warm from the torches littered along them. Out of the corner of his eye, Tendou spots Semi tilting his head slightly, before giving him a once over.

“Like what you see?” Tendou blurts out before he can stop himself. Semi stops in his tracks, raising an unimpressed eyebrow in Tendou’s direction as the redhead laughs. Semi then cocks his hips, eyes dropping into a smug stare before he smiles.

“I don’t know, why don’t you come in and find out?” Semi murmurs. It’s so soft that Tendou would’ve missed it if it wasn’t for his inhuman sense of hearing. Semi reaches for a door handle and tugs it open, opening one of the large rooms they’d been walking past and stepping into it. Aside from his better judgement, Tendou follows.

The room is large and lavish. A fireplace takes up one wall as it faces the bed, which is also just as large and accommodating as the room is. It is a room meant for a prince. This is Semi’s room, the bedspread is a deep purple, the colours of Shiratorizawa spread out for it’s prince. 

“Semisemi, this is a little scandalous don’t you think.” Tendou jokes. He’s starting to feel warm, heart beginning to pound in his chest as Semi only smiles but takes another step closer to the bed while pulling off his sleep shirt. The action sends a shiver down Tendou’s spine, as he watches Semi move onto the bed, fingers playing with the hem of his sleep pants.

“Fuck scandals.” Semi curses, smiling when the profanity creates a reaction from Tendou. “I don’t know what it is about you but I have wanted you since you have arrived.” 

Tendou groans, stepping towards the bed. There is no doubt that Semi isn’t attractive. Tendou has been fascinated with the prince, both his personality and his looks, ever since he saw him in the throne room. He kneels on the bed, and shuffles over towards Semi when the prince gestures for him to come closer.

Semi’s ashen blond hair splays out behind his head when he leans back, hand dipping beneath the hem of his sleep shorts. 

“That first night when you arrived, I could not remove your eyes from my thoughts.” Semi murmurs, fingers moving beneath his sleep pants. Tendou curses that he can’t see what’s happening under the thin material. When he’s finally at Semi’s side, he feels warmth radiating from Semi’s skin. A flush travels down from Semi’s throat to his hips, painting him with a pretty shade of pink.

Semi kisses like he’s starving for it. He curls his free hand into Tendou’s hair and tugs him down to crash their lips together. 

“I want you.” Semi whispers against Tendou’s lips. He frees his hand from the inside of his sleep pants, kicking them off as he then fishes a small vial of oil from under his pillow. It has a floral scent to it, as Semi smears it over his fingers and Tendou’s hands.

It’s too rushed, too much and not enough all at once. Semi opens himself up, but he’s still painfully tight when Tendou pushes into him for the first time. At first he doesn’t move, terrified he’s about to hurt Semi, but then Semi curls his fingers against the back of his head and tugs on his hair and orders him to  _ move _ .

Tendou thrusts like a man possessed, distracted by the heat of Semi’s skin and the tight, warm grip around his cock. “Semi,  _ fuck _ .” Tendou breathes against Semi’s skin as he folds Semi’s knees until they’re pressed to his chest. “You’re beautiful, did you know that, intelligent and beautiful.” 

“Eita!” Semi gasps, voice slurred with pleasure. “Call me Eita, please!” 

Tendou grins, leaning in to whisper into Semi’s ear. “You’re beautiful, Eita.” Semi groans, throwing his head back as his body stiffens and he comes across his chest and his fingers. Semi drags him into another kiss, clenching down on the cock still inside him in an effort to coax Tendou to come.

He does, moaning, “ _ Eita,”  _ on his lips as he squeezes his eyes shut. 

He rolls to the side of Semi’s frame, thighs still covered in slowly cooling oil and remnants of his own release. It should feel gross, but he doesn’t care when Semi,  _ Eita _ , throws a leg over his hips and wraps an arm around his chest.

“I like that you're here.” Semi whispers after a quiet moment. The only light in the room is a flickering candle, but it barely illuminates the side of Semi’s face from the angle Tendou has. “Your friends have given Tsutomu more confidence. You’ve made me feel less lonely.” Semi admits softly. 

Tendou responds by carding his hands through Semi’s hair. It is indeed as soft as it looks. He scratches his nails across Semi’s scalp, smiling softly to himself when Semi’s eyes slowly begin to flutter shut. “Don’t leave.” Semi whispers against Tendou’s bare chest. His grip tightens around Tendou for a moment, before he seems to pass out. 

Tendou swallows the lump in his throat, fingers still moving softly in Semi’s hair.

“I can’t promise I won’t.” He whispers into the quiet room.

  
  
  
  


*

The actual birthday celebration for Prince Semi, for  _ Eita _ , is a grand affair. Delivered to their assigned room by Yamagata are fine clothes, in rich reds and purples. Tendou is surprised to find that when he first puts them on, they actually fit him well. The shirt is a deep red, much like the shirt he was wearing when he first arrived in on their first day.

Tendou wears it with pride and ignores the small sense of longing in his gut. They’re leaving Shiratorizawa tomorrow, to return back to their pod. Tendou will never get to see Eita again after this. 

“You should be enjoying your party.” Tendou says in lieu of a greeting as he steps out onto the balcony. He had lost sight of Semi hours into the party, after realizing that Semi would have to socialize with lords and highborns and girls vying for his attention. 

"I know where I am different from Tsutomu. I want to rely on my own strength to protect my kingdom.” Semi mutters. He leans forward onto the balcony and stares out towards the sea. Tendou leans against the balcony on his side, half a foot away from Semi as he stares at the moon lingering on the horizon. “I want to show my abilities. This desire is too strong. Although I know that the current Shiratorizawa does not need such a King, this desire is uncontainable. But when I am the prince, I am free." 

“So freedom is the only thing you want?” Tendou folds his arms over his chest. In this light, Semi looks younger than he is, softer. His hair falls in front of his eyes, covering the furrow in his brows. 

“Freedom to choose. To make my own choices.” Semi muses. He turns towards Tendou. His breath catches in his throat when he sees the orange light from inside the palace filter onto Tendou’s skin. It bathes Tendou in warmth. “I don’t want to marry any of those girls for their father’s money or alliances. Shiratorizawa is strong, we have allies with Aoba Johsai and Karasuno.” Semi sighs, slow and resigned, before he goes back to leaning his arms on the balcony’s edge.

“I want to marry someone willing to fight for me, willing to fight with me. I don’t want some vapid airhead who will agree to everything I say and do.” 

Tendou feels his heart clench. He wishes he didn’t have to leave. He wishes he could take Semi with him, wishes he could stay. Maybe he could if he told Semi the truth. Semi’s whole frame droops along with his words.Tendou can’t help but reach out. He traces his fingers across Semi’s cheek. The prince doesn’t even startle, instead he leans into Tendou’s hand and allows Tendou to cup his cheek and guide him closer.

He kisses Semi, well aware this is the last time he will ever see the prince again.

It’s bittersweet, to finally find the person made for him.

“I love you.” He hears Semi whisper when they finally pull apart. He’s not meant to hear the admission, he knows that when he meets Semi’s eyes, but his heart squeezes painfully in his chest anyway.

  
  


*

Tendou is relaxing in the shallow end of the water in the ocean to give Tsutomu and Wakatoshi some privacy. Ushijima had held off going home for as long as he could when he saw tears in Tsutomu’s eyes, so Tendou had offered to wait with him and give them time to talk. He’s a bout to call out for Wakatoshi when his dorsal spines stiffen. It’s an instinctual response, as he swiftly whips around, claws out ready to defend himself. Semi is up to his knees in the water, staring at him with wide, confused eyes. 

“S-satori?” Semi stammers. He stumbles back in the water, eyes darting around the ocean like he wasn’t expecting it to be Tendou when he turned around.

“Eita.” Tendou breathes. He shifts in the water and swims forward, stopping only when the water is too shallow for him to move any closer without legs. Eita backs away from him frantically, tripping on his own feet as he tries to get out of the water. “Eita wait!” 

“Wait what!” Semi yells. He fumbles around his waist, as if he were looking for a weapon, before he instead scrambles to his feet on the sand. “Get away from me! You’re a  _ monster _ . Y-you’re… you’re not  _ human _ !

“Eita-”

“You lied to me Satori! You… You said they don’t exist! You said he was human!” Semi ran a panicked hand through his hair, smearing sand into it. Before Tendou could respond, Ushijima and Tsutomu rounded the corner, swords drawn and in hand from Semi’s shouting.

Spotting his little brother, Semi turns, reaching out to grab Tsutomu by his bicep.

“Stay away from him! Tsutomu!” 

“What! Nii-chan! What are you doin-” 

“They’re monsters. Tsutomu get behind me please.” 

Tendou shifts despite better judgement, feeling his joints ache as he pulls himself out of the water and onto his legs despite how much they shake. He’s well aware that he’s naked, but he doesn’t care as he makes it up onto the beach.

“Eita please.” Tendou says softly.

“Nii-chan, they’ve done nothing wrong!” 

“Satori.” Ushijima glances over to him. He’s scared, Tendou notices, perhaps not of Semi but the fact that Tsutomu is struggling with his brother and looks scared  _ for them _ . 

“Don’t punish Tsutomu for what I did alright. Wakatoshi isn’t a bad person.” Tendou holds his arms out in a placating gesture. “Eita please, Wakatoshi would never hurt him, we don’t hurt anybody.”

“Nii-chan let me go!” Tsutomu breaks free of the iron grip that Semi has on his arm, instantly rushing across the sand towards Wakatoshi. 

“Why would you lie to me?” Semi’s voice is raw as he flicks between staring at Tsutomu with Ushijima, and Tendou. “Why didn’t you tell me the truth?” 

“Would you let us leave if we told you?” Tendou counters. The word  _ monsters _ rings in his ears.

“Of course I would! Why wouldn’t I?” Semi shouts. 

Tendou’s voice cracks when he replies. “Because you think we’re monsters.” He takes a step back from Semi, glancing over to his best friend and the younger prince. “Wakachan, we should go.” 

“No!” Tsutomu cries out, gripping tightly onto Wakatoshi’s arm. “Don’t! Please. Eita stop, he’s your friend! They’re our friends!” Tsutomu steps out in front of Ushijima while holding onto his arm. “You like him! Remember! That does not change because of what he is!”

Semi looks as lost as Tendou feels. 

He doesn’t want to pry Wakatoshi away from Tsutomu, but he will if his best friend can’t leave. He doesn’t want to leave Eita behind, not now, but he will for the sake of their pod. “W-Wakachan.” Tendou’s voice cracks further as his confidence wavers.

“Wait.” Semi steps forward.

Ushijima steps between them. “I will not let you hurt him.” Tsutomu follows, still holding onto Ushijima tightly despite it putting him in his brother’s path.

“I…” Semi looks over Ushijima’s shoulder. “I’m not. I swear.” 

With a hum, Ushijima steps aside, placing a worried hand over where Semi had grabbed Tsutomu by the bicep, speaking to the younger prince in a low voice.

“Satori…” Semi hesitates when approaching the waters edge, before he makes a stop in front of Tendou. “I…” 

“I would have told you.” Tendou blurts out. “I wanted to. I wished I could.” Tendou lowers his arms to his side. “You asked me not to leave and I want to stay.” Semi stays silent, eyes wide and open. He does not know what to say, how to say what he feels.

“I don’t want you to go.” Semi finally admits. “I’m scared, this is new.” He takes a step forward towards Tendou and Tendou meets him halfway. “What if you don’t come back?” 

“Of course I’ll come back. Eita.” Tendou leans in close and presses his forehead to Semi’s. “Hey Eita?” Semi blinks, staring into Tendou’s eyes, an inch between their lips.

“Yeah?” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
